


Lily-White Warnings

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Deer Lee Felix, M/M, Wolf Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Lily-White Warnings

Felix glances back at the somber night as his breath goes heavy, his rib cage pumping uncontainable while his body shakes in fear. He shrinks himself on the rainy soil and closes his eyes, arms wrapping around his torso. Although he realizes he has to be as quiet as possible to not be perceived by the other astute senses, he cannot cease the persistent tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. The deer inhales the wintry air just as he aims to hear the nature speak, giving lily-white warnings to the heart of the forest. But he can not accomplish to get in touch with it due to the everlasting reverberating sound on his mind.  _ “I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you! Do not run, little Felix. I will get you before you can catch your breath.” _ resounded again and again along with the malefic howl. _ “I’ll lacerate you apart, my dear.” _ And then, the eyes of the wolf encounter with his own, _ “I found you” _ .


End file.
